


Perfect Morning

by cadkitten



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, First Time, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Scent Marking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 12:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: Dick wakes up to an offer he could never refuse.





	Perfect Morning

**Author's Note:**

> For OmegaDickWeek - Gangbang - June 26th  
> Beta: kate1zena

Dick woke, his belly tight and uncomfortable, desire swimming in his veins. He took in a shaky breath, arched his hips and let the covers rub against his naked body. He gave a little sigh as his cock slowly started to swell, relieving some of the pressure in his belly. It always felt so good to have an erection: like freedom was swimming in his veins. He wet his lips, tongue sliding slowly along them and then retreating back inside his mouth, running along his teeth as he rubbed his now swollen cock against the underside of the covers, his thighs working, ass tensing with the way he was arching. 

The door creaked open and Dick gave a little sigh, pausing in his self-pleasure to crack his eyelids open and stare at the figure in the doorway. Tim lounged against it, one hand propping him up against the door frame, his legs crossed at the ankles, a smirk on his lips. Dick allowed his hips to start working again, eager to give his lover a display of his present need. It felt good to show off and better yet to masturbate in front of him. His lips parted and he breathed out a quiet moan, bucking his hips a little harder.

Tim's smirk grew as he watched. "Worked up this morning?" Dick nodded, pushing one hand down against his comforter and turning so he could rut against his own wrist, penis starting to strain, his muscles tightening. He was always a quick release when he was being watched. Easy to cum but easier to rile up again than anyone he'd ever known. 

"Will you tell me the truth if I ask you one question right now?" Dick nodded frantically, his hips pumping quickly, the bed springs betraying his activities. "If you had the opportunity to get fucked by a lot of _very needy_ people at once, would you do it? Reality, not fantasy."

Dick's breath caught and his penis twitched once, a little squirt of pre-cum splattering the sheets at the mere idea of it. He froze, not wanting to empty himself just yet. He trembled from an entirely different need now. He wanted to roll over on his stomach and present like he'd never wanted anything else in his life. Most of the time he could stop himself from such Omega displays, but the idea of having multiple people fucking him left him barely able to contain it. He shook with the effort of holding it back until he couldn't anymore. He shoved the covers back and rolled fully onto his stomach, perking his ass and _whining_ , his cock tensing and then starting to spurt all over the sheets as he reached back and pulled his ass cheeks apart, showing his slicked hole in answer. 

"Verbally, love." Tim's voice was gentle, though amused. 

"Yes. Oh _fuck_ , yes!" Dick's hips humped the air, his cock issuing a few dribbles of clear fluid, leaking down onto the sheets and stringing between his prick and the fabric, glistening in the light streaming in through the window. 

He caught Tim's movement, took note of him settling in the chair beside the bed, crossing one leg over the other and placing his hands placidly on the arms of the chair. "All you have to say is stop and everything will stop immediately. You can decline any offer made to you. But once you're being fucked, you must let your present Alpha fill you. Understand?"

Dick nodded, his cheek rubbing on his pillow, his eyes wide as he heard footsteps behind him and then the sound of a zipper being lowered. Calloused hands slid over his hips and Dick's breath grew frantic, needy, his hips rocking until they were settled by a firmer grip. A cock slid along the valley of his ass and then prodded at his hole. Dick whined for it, presented even more, ass as perked as he could get it. It didn't truly matter to him who it was, he just wanted a penis inside him and rutting sooner rather than later. The cock slowly breached his hole and Dick released a pleased sigh, sagged in his new Alpha's grip and allowed the slide of the cock up inside him ease the ache for the moment.

Hips pressed to his ass, ground there for a moment and then they were moving closer, leaning over him, one hand on the bed as they began to fuck him, hips snapping quick and hard against his ass, power and control in the movements and Dick caught a whiff of cologne, let his eyelids flutter closed as he whispered, "Bruce." Lips came whisper-soft against his shoulder, the thrusts growing harsher against his rear, desperation clearly involved on the part of needing to rut. 

Bruce's fingers tightened on his hip, dug in until he'd have fingerprints there later and Dick listened to Bruce moan, his thrusts growing more frantic, smaller, _harder_ , and then the cock in his ass began to swell, fattening until it was caught inside him and every thrust was a useless jarring attempt to fuck. Bruce began making strained needy sounds, gasping, "Dick," between the variety of sounds and Dick felt the first massive throb of Bruce's cock jar his asshole, more and more behind it as he began to spray his cum up inside Dick's passage.

Dick trembled, let himself go a bit more limp so he was hanging off Bruce's knot, rolled his hips a few times, and then cried out as his own penis began to twitch, spurting all over the sheets under him, helping to milk Bruce's cock of all he wanted to give Dick. 

The bed dipped to Dick's side and he turned his head to find Damian kneeling there, eyes bright, body naked as the day he was born, cock straining out from his body in clear need. He leaned in toward Dick, pressed his nose up under Dick's chin and inhaled, licked there, and breathed, "Let me, Grayson." Dick lifted his head a bit, letting Damian nuzzle up under it, understanding he was scent marking him, too young to stop himself from it. It was barely past his eighteenth birthday and he was, as far as Dick knew, still a virgin. He had to be going crazy with all the pheromones in the air right then. 

"Yes," he whispered as Bruce disengaged from him, his knot having gone down enough. 

Damian ducked under Dick's arms, squirmed up under him and used his considerable strength to tug Dick to where he wanted him, hands on his hips as he guided him down onto his straining cock, sliding up inside the slick passage his father had just filled with cum. He sank in all the way and Dick watched as his head tipped back, lips parted, and his entire body seemed to tremble. When his hips began to quickly rock, Dick didn't hold back. He fucked himself on Damian's hard cock, listening to the obscene sound of his already used passage plunging up and down on Damian's erection. 

It didn't take long for Damian to start swelling and Dick forced himself to keep plunging up and down until Damian's knot caught and held. Dick gave a good jerk of his hips and Damian cried out as his prick started to spurt, throbbing as he gave Dick his load. 

Dick shivered, clenching around Damian and tipped his head back, slowly rocking until he felt the next warm flood begin, Damian's cock twitching so hard Dick could feel the movement of it inside him. He watched Damian absolutely writhe under him and he canted his hips just so, catching the head against the sensitive spot inside him and making himself tense, his hole tightening unbearably and then he was releasing across Damian's stomach and Damian was throbbing inside him again, moaning and trying to fuck, clawing at the bedsheets as he went into a frenzy under him, humping and trying to dislodge his knot so he could fuck him again. Dick held on tight around the kid's knot, let him work himself up until he gasped and froze, arched up from the bed, his knot swelling even further until huge sprays of cum were pulsing out.

This time, Damian relaxed afterward, his knot deflating. When Dick could finally pull off it, a flood of Bruce's and Damian's cum came out with it, leaving Damian's cock and thighs a sticky, white mess. Dick licked his lips, canted his hips and pushed a bit, feeling more cum dribble out of his ass, messing Damian even more. 

Smirking, he rolled over onto his back and looked toward the door, finding Jason standing there, cock out, hand busy. Dick spread his thighs and Jason was there in an instant, spreading Dick's thighs even further and spearing into him without hesitation. The bed began to protest immediately, Jason fucking Dick harder than anyone had so far, rough and just as utterly driven as Dick had thought he would be. When they'd been kids, he'd seen how Jason looked at him: the hunger, the _want_. He'd heard him jacking in the showers enough times to know it was him that had always been on Jason's mind. While he'd often wondered why he hadn't ever gotten fucked by Jason in the past, he was grateful for it happening now. 

The bed began thumping against the wall and Jason panted above him. The mattress bounced and Jason fucked harder, cock nearly leaving Dick's passage each time and then stabbing back in, Jason's prick long and utterly filling. His knot was abrupt, shoved in with a sharp shout and swollen within a mere second, fat and tugging at Dick's tight hole. Above him Jason shook and panted, his face painted in pleasure as he began to shoot up inside Dick. 

"Ah, fuck, _Dickie_ ," Jason breathed, his cock throbbing, cum painting his insides.

Dick lay there, close, yet not close enough to cum again. His cock was hard between them and every breath rubbed it against Jason's shirt, smearing clear fluid over it. The bed dipped on both sides and Dick looked up to find Clark, flannel shirt open, muscular chest on display and then down to his opened pants, fat cock curving out from his body. To his left, he found Lois, short skirt pulled up above her hips, panties pulled to the side, and her wet slit on display.

Dick's mouth watered and as he reached for Clark's penis and Lois' hip, guiding her toward him. She straddled his shoulders and lowered herself until Dick could bury his mouth and tongue against her slit, licking at her and plunging his tongue into her depths as he jacked Clark's cock, memorizing the feel of it.

Jason's harsh fucking began again, the bed jarring with his movements and Dick's cock strained away from his body as he ate Lois out and stroked yet another penis he'd wanted to touch since he'd been a young boy. A hand gently removed his from where he'd wrapped it around Lois' hip and guided him to yet another cock, this one slick with cum and he connected it to Damian. He smeared his hand in the mess, cradled the kid's balls and jacked his cock as he sucked Lois' clit as though it were another cock. Her hands buried in his hair, held him in place until she was shaking. He pushed his tongue up inside and felt her throb around him, satisfaction flooding him that he'd just brought her off. 

She shifted off his shoulders and Jason pulled out of his ass, relinquishing his spot to Clark, who slid smoothly between his thighs and slowly pushed his large cock up inside him, the fat girth of it stretching his hole more than the others had. Dick sighed in pleasure, arching with Clark, his own penis achingly hard, standing proudly up from his body, straining with need. 

Lois stood over him and slowly slid down to sit straddling him, sliding Dick's needy cock inside her wet slit and instantly Dick began to fuck, humping her as he gasped and moaned, fucking and being fucked, mindlessly jacking Damian's cock as he did it, lost in the throes of what he was doing. Someone straddled his shoulders and Dick couldn't get himself to open his eyes to find out, only opened his mouth and waited. A familiar cock slid past his lips and he sighed through his nose, contented as he sucked Tim's length. 

Cum spurted over his wrist, Damian stiffening and calling out as he lost himself yet again. The instant he pulled away another cock slipped into his hand and held onto his fist, tightening it as the cock began to fuck in and out of the passage created, the movement familiar enough Dick knew it was Jason, eager to finish since he'd given up his spot to Clark.

Dick's toes curled, his hips arched as Lois fucked herself on his cock, Clark plunged in and out of his ass, and his beautiful Tim used his mouth as his own personal fuck-hole, the smooth glide of cock between his lips and over his tongue lulling him. 

Jason began to knot in Dick's hand and Dick held on hard, enjoying the swelling flesh against his palm, and then his arm was being coated with Jason's copious release, his desire dictating how much cum there was spraying down his wrist and arm.

Clark pulled out and a second later Dick felt his penis pressing up inside Lois beside his own, sliding in further and further until they were both filling her to the very fullest she could be. Clark's knot began to swell and Dick lost it then, spurting helplessly right up inside Lois' pussy, his entire body shaking, Jason's knot still in his hand, Clark's penis throbbing against his own as they both filled his wife. 

Dick slowly melted against the bed, releasing Jason's cock and gasping as Lois tilted her hips, both Clark and Dick sliding out of her. Both moved off the bed and the bed dipped as Tim settled beside him. Dick let Tim roll him onto his side, smiled at Damian's exhausted form curled on the edge of the bed, at Jason kneeling next to him, hand in his hair, gently nuzzling him. 

Tim gently lifted Dick's leg and slid neatly into his passage, rocking forward once and staying still, his knot slowly swelling until he was lodged inside his lover. Dick closed his eyes, easing in Tim's hold, letting himself go limp as Tim curled around him, nuzzling up against his neck and slowly covering the scent marking Damian had left behind with his own unique scent. 

Dick's eyelids grew heavy and Tim kissed his shoulder, held him close, made him feel safe, loved, and relaxed. Slowly, he drifted off, knotted by his Alpha and more sated than he'd ever been in his entire life.


End file.
